


Haikyuu crack group chat

by Oikawaluvbug



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Group chat, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyu crack, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, haikyu au, haikyuu au, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawaluvbug/pseuds/Oikawaluvbug
Summary: Just a crack group chat about the Haikyuu characters and Oikawa who really wants a boyfriend
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I’ll continue this oof. I’ll just write this whenever I’m bored honestly.

theprettysetter has created a group chat with (Iwaizumih, tangerine_, kuroois_sexc, hoothoot, mad.dawg, _takis.hero_, itsmatsubitch, kinDAIchi, sugar._sugar, _dadchi, akashiii, its.gucci_, saltydino, and yu-dabest)

theprettysetter: guys this is an emergency 

tangerine_: Hello Great King! 

Iwaizumih: What is it shittykawa 

theprettysetter: so mean iwa-chan~ :(

theprettysetter: hi small fry! 

theprettysetter: anyway, 

_dadchi: What is this? 

theprettysetter: i’m gay

saltydino: You created a groupchat to tell us something we already know? 

theprettysetter: yes,, but that’s besides the point 

theprettysetter: i need a boyfriend pronto 

sugar._sugar: isn’t Iwaizumi your bf? 

kuroois_sexc: Yeah, I thot you guys were dating 

theprettysetter: ew, as if I’d date iwa-chan :p

Iwaizumih: there’s no way in hell I’d date that shittykawa. He’s to shitty for me 

tangerine_: Wait u mean to tel me u guys arent dating

saltydino: You really need to improve that horrible grammar of yours idiot. 

_dadchi: My question has not been answered. What is this?

theprettysetter: okay who told chibi~chan that Iwa-Chan and I were dating 

sugar._sugar: it’s a groupchat Daichi

hoothoot: ...

kuroois_sexc: ...

sugar._sugar: ...

theprettysetter: you guys are horrible!! Iwa-channnn

Iwaizumih: What trashykawa 

kuroois_sexc: Why do you need a boyfriend Oikawa? 

tangerine_: So u guys arent dateing? 

_dadchi: I know that Suga, but why am I in it?

theprettysetter: make them stop iwa-chan :((

theorettysetter: you’re in this groupchat because I need the gayest people I know to help me get a boyfriend!! 

tangerine_: wait..whats gay

theprettysetter: oh god

theprettysetter: i’m not explaining this, karasuno you’ve failed your first year

kuroois_sexc: WHY DO YOU NEED A BOYFRIEND?!?!

_takis.hero_ added (ushiwakakaka, kagellama, and devilboy) 

_takis.hero_: Possible candidates.

theprettysetter: because I want a boyfriend kuroo, is that not a good enough reason

theprettysetter: WHY WOULD YOU ADD THEM TAKIHIRO, I TRUSTED YOU

_takis.hero_: you said you wanted a boyfriend 

theprettysetter changed _takis.hero_ name to betrayer 

theprettysetter: NOT THEM 

betrayer: oops..

ushiwakakaka: Hello Oikawa 

ushiwakakaka: I am flattered that you would like to date me but I already have a boyfriend. 

sugar._sugar: Hinata, gay is when you like the same gender as yourself

tangerine_: WAIT

tangerine_: IM GAY?!

kagellama: Even I knew what gay meant you boke

theprettysetter: I DONT WANT TO DATE YOU

hoothoot: wait Ushiwaka has a boyfriend?

kuroois_sexc: I didn’t know of this, who is he? 

devilboy: I’m his boyfriend, although I would not be opposed to a threesome Oikawa ;) 

tangerine_: SHUT UP BAKAYAMA

theprettysetter:ewewewewewewewewewewwewwewewewewweewww

it’s.gucci: is everyone just going to ignore that Hinata said he’s gay? 

tangerine_: yes

saltydino: Didn’t we already know that? He’s practically in love with Kageyama. 

its.gucci: Nice one Tsukki

tangerine_: I AM NOT

kagellama: Hinata is in love with me? 

_dadchi: oh god 

theprettysetter: i sense tea

tangerine_: I AM NOT IN LUV WITH THAT BAKA

yu-dabest: What did I walk into?

kagellama: oh

kagellama: ok

saltydino: Seems the king is upset.


	2. Oikawa gets questioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and long updates but I’m lazy so ahahahahahah

theprettysetter: well this took a turn 

Iwaizumih: No shit Sherlock. 

theprettysetter: iwa-chan why are you so mean :,(

Iwaizumih: Because your ego is the size of the United States. 

theprettysetter: SO MEAN IWA-CHAN

theprettysetter added kuwunimi

kuwunimi: I am not going to help you Oikawa-san 

theprettysetter: but kunimi-chan 🥺

kuwunimi: no

yu-dabest: damn

yu-dabest: that’s tough 

theprettysetter: now other schools students are coming for me!! look what you did Iwa-chan~

saltydino: you kind of deserve it 

kagellama: yeah

tangerine_: I don’t think Oikawa-San deserves it! 

theprettysetter: what did I ever do to either of you >:( 

theprettysetter: thank you chibi-chan! 

kagellama: you tried to hit me in middle school

_takis.hiro_: get exposed bitch! 

theprettysetter: I apologized for that Tobio-Chan! :(

kagellama: I still have nightmares 

tangerine_: kageyama just shuddered I think he’s telling the truth

_dadchi: Oikawa you and I are gonna have to talk about this 

theprettysetter: it happened years ago! And I apologized :(

theprettysetter: I think I’ll pass Daichi-chan 

_dadchi: you don’t have an option. 

it’s.gucci: wait why is Hinata with Kageyama- 

it’s.gucci: and no one answered my question 

_dadchi created a groupchat with (theprettysetter, sugar._sugar, and Iwaizumih) 

Iwaizumih: Why am I in this?

_dadchi: had a feeling you were involved. I mean you and Oikawa are basically always around each other. 

sugar._sugar: yeah, it’s like you guys are dating. 

Iwaizumih: I am not dating that self absorbed prick. 

theprettysetter: me dating iwa-chan? AS IF

theprettysetter: so mean iwa-chan~ :,(

_dadchi: okayyyyy,,, anyway

_dadchi: why did you hit my son?

theprettysetter: almost***

_dadchi: close enough. 

sugar._sugar: I would also like to know the answer. 

theprettysetter: I don’t have to tell you guys. 

Iwaizumih: He was jealous of Kageyama. 

theprettysetter: I was not!! 

sugar._sugar: oh? 

Iwaizumih: Yep, he was jealous of Kageyama’s skill and all of the attention he was receiving even though Oikawa worked just as hard as him. 

_dadchi: That still doesn’t explain why he almost hit my son. 

theprettysetter: Iwa-chan don’t tell them my secrets :(

Iwaizumih: Kageyama asked him to teach him how to serve. Oikawa snapped but I stopped him before he could do anything he’d regret. 

sugar._sugar: see, dating. 

_dadchi: Hmm ok. I’ll be watching you Oikawa. 

theprettysetter: why :,,,(

_dadchi deleted the groupchat.


End file.
